


Blame

by CarrieStillLovesYou



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Implied Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieStillLovesYou/pseuds/CarrieStillLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only has himself to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucyverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/gifts), [PottersLittleFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PottersLittleFerret).



The sun was just skirting the horizon, just barley kissing the distant seas. It was early and very much so, but yet Draco was awake and had been since the previous day. He had not the tiniest inkling of drowsiness, laying there wide awake, mind numb and heart heavy. His stomach swirled and protested, and his throat ached a terrible ache. Every breath became more and more laboured, heavy with the weight of his conscience.  
Was today the day he died? And at who’s hands?  
He didn’t know which would be worse, to die at the hands of Voldemort through means of torture for his failure, or to die at the hands of him, a different form of torture and failure all together.  
He was in trouble, and he had been for awhile, but the severity of his troubles had not impacted him until just then. If only he had listened, if only he had asked for help, from who he was not sure, but any help would have been useful. But he was all alone, he had no saviour, he only had himself, and he was to blame.


End file.
